User talk:Imesj
Welcome! Hi Imesj -- we are excited to have Sports Ratings Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Sports Ratings Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, Imesj, I'm Shawn, a Wikia Sports team member. I really like the potential the idea for this wiki has - we've ben trying to figure out a way to pull in more stat-minded people from across the web. If there's anything you need help with or have questions about, please feel free to message me on my Talk page here. Shawn (talk) 21:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) hey. Hey. Thanks for the welcome. Do you need help with anything? The theme? Logo? Any particular subjects/articles you want help with? Thanks, flaminglawyer 03:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi all -- yes, I need help with this new wiki, both from a content perspective, but also with some of the more nitty-gritty of the site, such as layout, front page design, and so forth. I have a fair amount of content in mind to add, and I'll be populating it fairly regularly, but I can certainly use the additional help, and it's all appreciated! -- Imesj 03:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Can you 1. add wikitable to Mediawiki:Common.css, and 2. change the default theme to Monaco? The wikitable thing is for adding the current ratings tables (which I'm seeing a lot of on en-WP). Thanks, flaminglawyer 03:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Have changed the default theme to Monaco, and have created the default Common.css file, but that's about where my mediawiki knowledge ends, as I'm not entirely certain what and where to put into the wikitable class in that file. Any suggestions? -- Imesj 03:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Copy/paste the following stuff into Common.css (at the top or the bottom): table.wikitable, table.prettytable { margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; } .wikitable th, .wikitable td, .prettytable th, .prettytable td { border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; } .wikitable th, .prettytable th { background: #f2f2f2; text-align: center; } .wikitable caption, .prettytable caption { font-weight: bold; } :::And that's it! Thanks, flaminglawyer 18:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Done! Thanks for the tip! -- Imesj 00:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC)